Perfect Harmony
by TaggertShare
Summary: Written then re-written by request. Harmony and Heartsong are two sisters who get along fine. So well it baffles those who also have siblings. Especially when the Girls become a Musical Duo. Can Bears such as Funshine and Superstar learn from the Duo's songs? If only they and others can hear more than just the music. It is a rocking good time at Care a Lot's newest Bar!


Written and re-written by request:

Heartsong was tapping her foot paw to the music. On stage her sister's band, The Care Bear Honeys, were performing. Grumpy nearly smiled as he watched and listened. He could almost relax as he guarded the stage. He had gotten an earful from the Girls the time Grizzle had nearly broken up the Band. This time there would be no Grizzle Bear in drag. The time he had posed as Busy Body Bear to spread rumors among the Band members had now been forgiven by the Girls. After all they had been at fault for so easily believing the rumors Grizzle had planted.

Grumpy had also been taken in by Grizzle's disguises. When Grumpy had been forced to finally kick the false female out of yet another concert he had found himself thinking "he makes for a cute Girl!" Now that male Runt Bear who had looked like a cute girl was under the paws of Lovalot. A few months after the incident which led to "the battle of the band" Grizzle had taken seriously ill. Lovalot had found him sick while outside on a very cold night. She had taken him into her home. That had led to Lovalot and Grizzle becoming an odd couple. It also was the start of even more friction between Band members. Now as Heartsong watched and listened she could sense something was not quite right with the Band.

Despite the applause the Band members were not all smiles as the concert ended. Cheer had not looked cheerful. Her Guitar's G-string had snapped during a solo. Then the Roadie who ran out with a back up guitar had stepped on Cheer's footpaw. More than once True Heart had glared at Lovalot as if she disapproved of the drummer's performance. The usually shy Share had shined in her performance duties. Share's bashful grin brought a fleeting smile to Grumpy's face. Grumpy had realized just as Heartsong did that for once Share had out shined her female musical companions.

Just before the Concert started Grizzle had curled up in a corner to stay out of the way. Grumpy had received help from a new Roadie in setting up the stage and equipment. Also to take down and pack away gear after the Show. True Heart had insisted Oopsy could be a help. Despite a few minor hiccups the show had gone on. Oopsy had thought he was doing fine until he stepped on Cheer's foot. During the next number he had accidentally hit the tremolo switch on True Heart's guitar amp midway into a song. True Heart's guitar sounded like a UFO for a few Bars. True Heart was able to get back in rhythm after a little improvisation. Bears cheered wildly thinking it was part of the music's score. The other Girls had quickly improvised. Harmony was able to keep the lyrics in sync with the music. Share actually thought it had improved the sound of the song "Rain or Shine".

Grumpy hadn't thought so. Despite Share being in the Band their music was not a favorite of Grumpy. Now Grumpy and Oopsy cringed as females told the males what to do. "You didn't wipe off my Guitar's strings before putting it away" whined Cheer. Grumpy just sighed. Lovalot glared at Oopsy as he cringed. "Don't lose my Drumsticks. Some Bear lost them last time" snapped Lovalot. "Don't blame the Boys" said True Heart as she picked up her Guitar Case. "For a Drummer you sure can be a butter paws sometimes. You probably dropped them behind the stage."

"Well I never" said Lovalot as she strode off in a huff. She went over to Grizzle and picked the runt up as if he were a Cub. Grizzle pointed accusingly at Cheer and then True Heart. "You're the bad Bears this time." "You're darn right my sweet Bear" said Lovalot as she carried Grizzle behind the stage. Share and Harmony had just watched in disbelief. Harmony finally turned to Share. "They call me the one who is hard to get along with. Just listen to them." "La la la la" said Share in a sing song voice. "I am not listening to any of you!" Grizzle looked back from Lovalot's arms as she went out a side exit. Grumpy was nearly bowled over by Lovalot as she hastened by him in a narrow hallway. "What's got under her fur" thought Grumpy as he looked for Oopsy. Then he and Oopsy carefully hauled off instruments or packed them away for later pick up. They cringed each time one of the remaining Girls griped at them.

The Boys were used to Harmony complaining. However this time she had been easy to get along with. Almost as much as the usually quiet Share. Grumpy felt relieved when Oopsy finally left with True Heart. Cheer had left without even saying good night to her oldest brother, Grumpy. As Lovalot had left Grumpy had heard Grizzle say "I was a good little Bear this time, right?" "You sure were" said Lovalot as she tussled the Mohawk styled fur on Grizzle's head. "You were much better behaved than certain female Bears!"

Grumpy and Share stood side by side as Harmony walked up to them. "Your Tambourine playing was fine, Share. However, I have a feeling it may be awhile before The Care Bear Honeys play as a band again. Take care Share! See you later, Grumps." Harmony walked away with her head down. "Maybe it's my fault" thought Harmony. "I can be a bit pushy at times. Could this be another case of Lead Singer Syndrome?" Just then her sister, Heartsong, walked up to Harmony. "Don't look so glum, Sis. Your singing was great. Just as it was when we practiced together." "Thanks" said Harmony as she picked up her duffel bag. "I will see you tomorrow for our usual coffee at The Care Café."

The night time air felt refreshing as Harmony stepped outside. A star twinkled in a near cloudless sky. Harmony sighed as she looked up at The Great Wishing Star. "I wish I could start my singing career anew" she called out to the star. Harmony saw the Wishing Star twinkle as if it was signaling back to her.

Several months went by. Harmony stayed in practice by singing at her sister's home. Neither ever thought of being a Duo. Heartsong had always been a bit stage shy. She had always preferred to perform at small venues, such as Private Parties or Mating Rituals. Harmony had always adored being the center of attention. More than once the other members of The Care Bear Honeys had said Harmony had "Lead Singer Syndrome". Being humble had never been part of Harmony's personality.

Heartsong was the one Bear who saw nothing of the sort. To her Harmony was just a sister who was a go getter. A Girl who got things done. Someone Heartsong often turned to for advice. Some Bear who often thought just like Heartsong herself. In a sense the Girls often acted more like Soul Mates than sisters. One day they decided to have brunch at Share's new little snack shack. "The Share Shack is really a nice little establishment, Share" said Harmony as she had coffee and crescent rolls. "The tea and biscuits are fine too" said Heartsong. "I guess you have found a new career." "I guess I should find one too" said Harmony. Share smiled shyly. "I am glad you like the food. I take great pride in the Tea and Coffee we serve. Grumpy put a lot of effort into helping me get this place up and running. Business is a bit slow, though. True Heart told me I need to find some type of promotion to stir up interest."

Harmony giggled. "You need some type of Jingle. Musical ads are all the rage." "Well, I will pay you if you can come up with one" said Share. Harmony and Heartsong looked at each other. "We can do it" they said together. Share giggled, "you two talk in harmony." The sisters then giggled as one. Heartsong tapped her sister's shoulder. "Want to make some harmony together for a bit of money?" Harmony then laughed and shook her sister's paw. "Put it there, partner!" Little could Share know she had inspired the creation of a new Singing Duo.

Soon a new musical advertisement for The Share Shack was being heard on the Care a Lot airwaves. It was a simple Musical Piece with "share a snack and come on back. To The Share Shack" as its main refrain. Business boomed at The Share Shack. For Share every Care Credit she had paid for the Ad was worth it. Plus it had been fun to play her Tambourine as Harmony and Heartsong recorded the ad. The Share Shack soon became a hangout for many "hip" Bears and Care Cousins. Best Friend Bear and other business Bears took note. Harmony and Heartsong were approached to do some more advertisements.

The sisters were nearly overwhelmed by it all. One day after leaving the Share Shack a Bear quietly sauntered up to them. "You are really talented singers" said the Bear in a near whisper. "Also good writers and musicians. You should hire a Manager." Before the day was through Secret Bear was the manager of Harmony and Heartsong, Ltd. Secret Bear showed a true knack for wheeling and dealing in the world of Music. She assembled a Back Up Group for the Girls. Secret had been fascinated when Messy Bear had assembled Messy's Misfits. That unlikely assembly of Care Cousin Pigs and Care Bears had won Care a Lot's most popular annual talent contest. Five years may have passed, but Secret had never forgotten how inspiring The Misfits had been.

Secret was able to convince three of the former Misfits to reform as The Sniveling Snouts. Harmony and Heartsong were both accomplished Pianists and Keyboard players. They now had the Back Up Musicians they needed to record more Jingles. Sweet Treat Pig and her sister Treat Heart were glad for a chance to earn some Care Credits. Harmony liked having Sweet Treat not only as a Guitarist, but also as a Backing Vocalist. She was one Female who could hit the low notes. "What a great Contralto voice you have" Harmony had said after a practice session. Harmony had never really cared for Sweet Treat's Mate. Despite her own misgivings Harmony allowed him to play in The Sniveling Snouts. After all, Beastly had over come many obstacles since the day No Heart had fired him. "I never really thought he was the Bad Boar others said he was" Secret had said quietly. Then she and Harmony watched Beastly scribble his signature on a Contract. Harmony sighed. "Well, I have to admit the little devil is one fine Bass player!"

To get things rolling Treat Heart's Mate was hired as the Road Manager. Messy Bear may be sloppy, but he was great at setting up equipment and tuning instruments. After recording yet another Jingle Harmony and Heartsong watched Messy tidy up the Studio. Everything was in its place and spotless. Except for Messy Bear. "I can see how a Pig like Treat Heart fell in love with that Bear" said Harmony. "Look at the dust on his fur" said Heartsong. "I wonder if it was the same dust that was on his fur yesterday?" Harmony giggled. "He may be a Natural Wonder, perhaps his fur has dust going back to the dawn of time!"

With all that was going on in the lives of Harmony and Heartsong's entourage tempers were bound to flare up. Thirsty Bear booked them to perform at the opening of his new establishment. The business bear had bold plans. He wanted The Bare Bear Bar to cater to the tastes of Adult Bears. Bears who wanted more than a place to drink Bumble Berry Wine or All Care Ale. As Harmony and Heartsong were planning the Show they heard Treat Heart Pig and her sister Sweet Treat arguing. "What's the beef, you Piggies" asked Heartsong. "I think we should play our new song, 'Stuck in No Heart's Prison', in the Key of D Major" said Sweet Treat. "No, I think it should be in A Major" said Treat Heart. "Typical sisters" said Messy Bear. "Always finding something to argue about."

"Say what" said Heartsong. "Harmony and I are sisters. We never argue." "That's right" replied Harmony. "Say Sis, that song is a typical three chord wonder. What if we start out in the Key of D and shift to A midway into the song." "Brilliant" said Heartsong. "That way it will sound like a six chord song." Harmony slapped Treat Heart and Sweet Treat on their Butts. "See, sisters can get along. Now you Pig sisters get along and get the music and lyrics adjusted." Harmony and Heartsong walked off side by side talking and giggling. "Are they really Sisters" said Treat Heart. "They agree with each other too easily."

Sweet Treat grunted. "Well, at least they agreed with me in what Key to play." "But they also liked the idea of it being in A" said Treat Heart. Off to the side Messy Bear just shook his head. "But it is in the Key of D" squealed Sweet Treat. "Why can't those two Sisters get along like the other two Sisters" Messy thought to himself. Out loud he said "dad burn it" as he spilled his Coffee on his foot paw.

Opening night of The Bare Bear Bar was only a few hours away as The Sniveling Snouts watched Messy Bear at work. Beastly and the Girls did lend a hoof or paw or two. Harmony and Heartsong pointed out things that needed to be done. Then talked as they gave the whole establishment a look over. "Are we really in Care a Lot" said Heart Song. "Just look at that waitress and the way she has trimmed her fur. The Boys will sure get an eyeful!" "I kind of like it" said Harmony. "Besides, look over at Bouncer Bear. Some Girls may like how and where his fur is trimmed." "Oh my" said Heartsong as she stared at the muscular male.

Thirsty Bear had overheard them. The business Bear grinned. He wanted his place to be a bit controversial. "Controversy earns Care Credits" he thought to himself. "Besides, Bears need a break now and then from Caring Missions. Girl Bears can be just as naughty as Boys." He walked over to Bouncer Bear and gave him some final instructions. He then listened as Harmony and the Girls warmed up. Messy Bear stood nervously as he watched a crowd gather. Had he set all the equipment up right?

Soon the Bears and Cousins who had shown up were talking boisterously. Some played Pool and Snookers. Others talked bull as they drank Bumble Berry Wine and All Care Ale. A few complained about the Cover Charge they had paid to get in. Messy went up on the small stage and yelled "welcome to opening night of the Bare Bear Bar. Here to entertain you is Harmony, Heartsong and The Sniveling Snouts!" Messy Bear's ears rang as The Sniveling Snouts played loud and fast. Harmony and Heartsong belted out the lyrics. Messy carefully re-adjusted a stage light. A Girl Bear reached up to the stage and tapped his foot paw. "How I love that song" she yelled. On stage the lyrics "I'm stuck in No Heart's Prison, and that's what tortures me" sent the crowd into a frenzy. For the Bass player it had special meaning. Beastly grinned as he pawed his Bass Guitar's strings. He was getting paid for this!

After thirty minutes the music stopped as the Band took a break. Word had gotten around of the rocking good time patrons were having at Care a Lot's newest small business. Bouncer Bear had to turn back some potential patrons. The Fire Code only allowed for two hundred patrons. Harmony and Heartsong were sipping some Joke a Cola. "I wish we could have some Bumble Berry Wine" said Beastly as his Mate handed him a soda. "Not while we are working" said Sweet Treat. "We don't need to get riled up like those two Bears." She pointed at Funshine and Superstar. "You've had enough of that stuff" yelled Superstar as she grabbed a mug of All Care Ale out of Funshine's paw. "You're not my Boss" yelled Funshine. "No, I am your Sister and I am going to kick your Butt" Superstar yelled back even louder. Neither Bear seemed aware that they were now the center of attention.

Just as Bouncer Bear got ready to throw them out Harmony stepped between them. "Now you two. Take it easy." Heartsong grabbed Funshine's paw and pulled him back from Superstar. "For goodness sake, she is your Sister. You should be showing her Love, not anger. Now go rub noses with her." "But she is my Sister, I can't rub noses with her." Funshine looked mortified as he said it. Superstar now stepped closer. "Yeah, he is my youngest Brother. We can't kiss, yuck!" "Why not" said Harmony as she put her nose up to Heartsong's. The Girls giggled as they rubbed noses. "You kissed her" gasped Superstar. "Are you two really Sisters?" "Why of course we are" said Harmony. "Family members should love one another. Now go show your sibling that you care for him."

Funshine and Superstar went to a table and sat together. They both looked stunned. Finally Funshine whistled to the waitress and ordered two Lite All Care Ales. "What do you think of what they said" Funshine asked Superstar. "Thanks for the ale but I am not going to rub noses with you" said his sister, "are those two really sisters?" Funshine sipped some of his ale. "One of them must be adopted. Sorry I am more of a bother than a brother." Superstar sipped her ale and watched as Harmony headed for the stage. "Brothers are supposed to be a bother sometime. Sorry if I ruined your chance for some super fun." Funshine clinked his glass on hers. "Maybe Sisters are meant to keep younger Brothers from being bad Boys." They were interrupted by loud music.

On stage the Duo of Harmony and Heartsong sang together in perfect Harmony. Messy Bear laughed out loud as they sang out "she's not bossy, she's my Sister". Messy looked at his Mate and her Sister as they played guitar. "I think I know what inspired that song" he thought. "It certainly can't be about Harmony and Heartsong." He looked from them to the two Pigs playing Guitar. Beastly was standing between them. Beastly was grinning as he watched the chaos going on in the bar. The Pig sisters faces looked serious as their music contributed to the chaos of a full Bar. Thirsty Bear could hardly hear a thing, except the sound of ringing Cash Registers.

As the final notes of the last song faded there was clapping and shouting. Heartsong threw a towel to Harmony so she could wipe away the sweat their performance and stage lights had induced. Each barely glanced at the Check the smiling Thirsty Bear handed them. "You two are awesome" he said as he happily headed out back to see how much of a profit the night had brought. Superstar and Funshine then walked up. "You are awesome. Not only as singers but as an example of how siblings should get along" said Superstar. Funshine then tapped Superstar's shoulder. "The Taxi you called for us is here. I'll pay for it." "What a sweet Brother you are" said Superstar as the siblings left together.

Harmony gave Heartsong a playful butt slap. "I think our music has become a Caring Mission of sorts." Heartsong giggled. "Well, a famous Human once wrote 'music hath soothed the savage brest'." She then pointed at Beastly as he hobbled off stage. Then to the Care Piggy sisters who were finally smiling again. Messy Bear was happily slumped into a chair. He hadn't messed up! Heartsong giggled, "here in Care a Lot music hath soothed the savage Beastly and some annoying Pigs and Bears." The Duo of Harmony and Heartsong laughed as one as they left together. Behind them True Heart was picking Oopsy up after he had tripped going out the door.

True Heart sighed. "You certainly live up to your name, Oopsy." Then True Heart pointed at the sisters in front of them. "They certainly live up to their names. Their songs come from the Heart. They get along in perfect harmony." "No, they sing in perfect harmony" said Oopsy. The sisters heard them. Both grinned, yes they did have perfect harmony. Now they had the means to spread their message to others. If only those others could listen to more than just the music!


End file.
